Harry Potter and the Weaving Lines of Fate Part 4
by yinyangsangel
Summary: REWRITE. Fate is funny. One would expect that they are straight and guide a person down the road that they is ahead of them. However it isn't true. They aren't straight. The weave and twist, entwining different souls together and bringing them together changing the fates of those involved and drawing them together or dragging them apart.
1. THE ADVENTURE BEGINS

Located in the Borough of Islington, London, in a Muggle neighborhood, there was a house was invisible to the neighborhood residents, the local Muggles having long since accepted the mistake in numbering which landed number 13 next to number 11. But that wasn't actually accurate. Actually it was quite inaccurate. Hidden between number 13 and number 11 stood number 12 Grimmauld Place. For a while (since 1985 in fact) no one except a creature with a bulbous snout-like nose, bloodshot eyes, with many folds of skin and white hair growing out of his bat-like ears, house-elf named Kreacher, who would likely frighten the small muggle children that lived around, inhabited the home. That is until late 1990 when, a family of three, a mother and her two children, came and made residency there.

It took a little bit of convincing for Kreacher to help, but the house became a stark contrast of what it had been. The wallpaper had been changed and was no longer peeling, and had changed from green and silver, to a light beige color. The carpets had either been cleaned or changed all together, the rows of shrunken house-elf heads had been taken down along with the portrait of the previous owner who had screamed at the daughter of the family, reducing her to tears at one point, had been sent to the attic. Old furniture had either been refurbished or simply thrown out, and bedrooms on the second and third floor (minus two) had been redone so they actually had some personality. The kitchen had been cleaned and the tapestry in the drawing room had been torn down, folded and placed in the attic as well.

Now this family was far from normal, at least by some standards and even by wizarding standards. You see this was an odd family. For one, this family was a family of witches and one wizard. Their mother was friends with a werewolf, and before they moved here she was an auror for the Ministry of magic in Italy. The family was a bit mismatched, only two actually were physically related, the uncle was a best friend to the mother and the rest of their friends. But the one who mostly stood out, which he hated, was the son, who looked so much like his father except for his eyes which were his mothers. He didn't even physically look like his godmother or godsister. Harry Potter wasn't an ordinary wizard, even in comparison to his godmother Moria Black, his uncle Remus Lupin. He was Harry James Potter, who for the most part looked for all the world an ordinary boy of ten. He was a little short for his age and skinny, which caused his trips to the Weasley's Burrow to end up being fed a lot of food. However he also known as the Boy who Lived after surviving an attack from the dark wizard Voldemort. Orphaned by the attacked, he was raised in Italy by his godmother for nearly ten years before returning to London.

Which is where our story begins.

Harry currently was sleeping rather peacefully, burrowed into his blankets without a care in the world.

That is until fingers began poking his face.

"Harry. Harry…wake up, Harry…"

Harry groaned burrowing further into his covers.

"Haarrryyyyyy…."

"G'way."

There was silence and then footsteps leading away. Harry sighed and nuzzled his pillow. Then he heard footsteps running _back_ at him.

"No wait! Don-"

He barely voiced his plea before a 62 pound girl landed on him winding him.

"HARRY, WAKE UUUUPPPPPPP!"

"OW! Max!" He yelled after he regained his breath and shoved her off the bed. "Why is it, I'm not allowed to sleep in on _any_ of my birthdays."

"It's in my contract that as your sister, I annoy you to death…ESPECIALLY on your birthday." She stated standing up and shaking him. "Now come on, you oaf! Wake up!"

"G'way! Let me sleep Maxi-pad." He grumbled, shoving his head into his pillow. She huffed.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to open your Hogwarts letter by myself then!" she added. That seemed to wake him up, because he sat right up and she grinned triumphantly as he kicked off his covers, nearly kicking her off in the process and raced out of his bedroom, rushing down the stairs, followed closely by Max.

* * *

><p>Moria looked up towards the ceiling as she set the table, hearing the distinct sound of elephants running down the halls and grinned.<p>

"Were Sirius and his brother this loud?" she asked the house-elf who was making breakfast. He shook his head.

"No, Mistress. Only Master Sirius was this loud. Master Regulus was much quieter."

"I see." She said with a smirk and looked up as Harry and Max came rushing down.

"Where is it?" Harry stated before looking at his godmother.

"What about my good morning?" She teased. "Likewise, good morning to you too. How was my night? Fairly good." Moria teased "Also Happy birthday." She added. Harry grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry," Harry apologized. "Now, can I have it? Please?"

His godmother grinned and gave him the envelope. He took a seat on one of the table's benches and opened it, removing the letter.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Second floor bedroom_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_Camden, London_

"Open it already, Harry!" Max said, excitedly peeking over Harry's shoulder trying to read it. Ginny was looking over Max's shoulder, bursting with curiosity. Sure, she had looked at her brother's, but still it was so cool to see Harry's.

"I'm opening it. Calm down," he told her, pulling out the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minevra McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Nice." Harry breathed.

Max grinned happily for him. "It's so cool! Why couldn't I have been born a year earlier! That way I would get to go with you."

Moria shook her head, placing a plate in front of her daughter. "First of all, it's not like I can decide when you were born. Secondly, one year isn't that bad, you could be waiting two years if you had been born a month or so later." she said before turning to Harry. "I've already sent the reply to Professor McGonagall, Harry, so you don't need to worry about that." She said with a smile.

"When can we go buy my school supplies?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could go in the afternoon." Moria told him. "Unless you have other plans…" she stated trailing off with a smile on her face

He shook his head immediately. "In the afternoon is great!"

"But where are we going to find all this things here in London?" Max asked, reading the supply list, which she snatched from Harry before he could stop her. "A cauldron? Dragon-hide protective gloves? Besides a Halloween shop…" she said, and even then she doubted they would have all of the stuff needed. Moria looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"In Diagon Alley, obviously," Moria told them. "Where else?" she asked and the two children looked at her owl eyed. They had wanted to go to Diagon Alley for ages but could never go. "So when you're ready to go we can go. But first let's have some breakfast." Moria said and grinned when the children nodded rapidly and began to chow down as though they had been starved. She smiled then glanced at the letter she had received earlier from the same school and sighed, knowing full well what would remain hidden within the walls.

* * *

><p>"Will you look at that…?"<p>

"Is that Harry Potter…and look. Who is that?"

"Moria Black I heard."

"Black, Sirius Black?"

"…can't believe…"

Harry and Max glanced at each other after they exited the floos at the Leaky Cauldron while Moria seemed to have either not heard, or ignored the whispers.

"Moria Black?" A loud voice called out brashly, causing the group to turn. "Is tha' you?"

"Hagrid?" Moria questioned, and then brightened. "Hagrid, it's good to see you!" She called out as Harry and Max's jaws nearly dropped, staring at what they would consider the biggest man they had ever seen. Hagrid stood leaning against the bar, so tall that he had to stoop slightly to avoid the top of his shaggy head brushing the ceiling of the pub. His black eyes glistened as he smiled.

"Bin a while since I last saw yeh," Hagrid said smiling, the corners of his dark eyes crinkling cheerfully, "I see yeh got Harry wi' yeh, blimey he looks just like his father, got his eyes though his mother."

"Yeah he does," Moria replied, who blushed slightly at the attention being paid to him.

"Rubeus Hagrid," the giant man said thrusting a dust bin lid sized hand at Harry, "Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, pleasure to meet yeh."

"Nice to meet you too," Harry said returning Hagrid's handshake.

"And this is my daughter Maxine, but call her Max." Moria commented, gesturing and smiling at the younger girl who blushed. He glanced at Max who was looking at him shyly. He smiled at her as well, to which the little girl returned the smile.

"What brings you here Hagrid?" Moria asked.

"On official Hogwarts business, me," Hagrid said proudly, he said in a slightly softer voice, "Summat I got to collect fer Dumbledore."

"Oh," Moria said nodding and something flickered in her expression that Harry didn't have time to interpret. "We're here to get Harry's school things," She said brightly, "it's his first year at Hogwarts, and we're heading up to Gringott's first I suppose."

"Well, I'm headed there meself." Hagrid said. "I'll walk wi' yeh." Hagrid stated as they walked along the cobbled street. It was crowded, so it could have been either one. The pair had hardly ever seen so many people at the same place. The long street was so crowded with witches and wizards that it was hard to walk two yards without bumping on someone.

"Keep up you two." Moria called out as they continued towards Gringotts. The pair did so, gripping each other's hands tightly. There were a lot of sights and sounds, and Max noted that Harry's eyes lingered momentarily at a gaggle of boys looking into the Quidditch shop window and staring at a broom, The Nimbus 2000, reported to be the fastest broom up to date. Max paused momentarily to let Harry drool, but upon seeing that Moria had kept walking yanked Harry away.

"We'll look at it later." She promised. "And think, since we're meeting up with Ron and Ginny, you and Ron can both look like star struck morons."

"You realize Mum probably is the same way with the broom, right?" Harry huffed.

"True, but she's a better hider of it." She replied as they walked into the vast marble hall that was Gringotts. There, they saw that there were dozens of goblins carrying out business behind their desks, weighing mounds of gold and precious stones, and helping other patrons. It was interesting in their opinion, as in Italy the tellers were Arimaspians, who easily towered over Moria and looked like they would have crushed any of them, with their hair donned in gold and griffin feathers. Moria approached the counter, Hagrid and the two children close behind.

"Morning." Moria stated to one of the goblins, currently writing logs into a book.

"I'd like to take some money out of the Potter vault...I'm Moria-"

"I know who you are," the goblin cut her off quickly, "have you got his key?"

"Yes," Moria replied dryly, pulling a small gold key out of her bag to show the goblin. He peered at it for a few seconds.

"Right, that seems to be in order." The goblin grumbled. Max glanced at Harry and noticed he wasn't even paying attention to Moria, instead listening in on the conversation Hagrid was having with another goblin. She focused in as well.

"I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid whispered, but they could hear the pride in his voice and see it in his stance, "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The hushed tone in which Hagrid was speaking intrigued them, and he watched as the goblin's eyes scanned the letter.

"Very well," the goblin said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I'll call someone to take you down- Griphook!"

"Harry?" they heard Moria say. Harry turned from where he was watching Hagrid tuck the letter into his coat. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" They both said, straightening and Moria glanced over and sighed, knowing what they had probably heard. "…let's get going. We still need to shop…I can't believe I just said that." Moria murmured and the children laughed.

"Er, Moria," Hagrid said hesitantly as a goblin, Griphook, came around the desk, "d'yeh think we can go in one cart, I get dreadfully sick on 'em see, I hate teh go alone."

"I don't mind," Moria replied while both children shrugged and Griphook merely beckoned to them all with one long fingered hand, so she assumed he was alright with that. He led them out of the Hall and into a long twisting, dark corridor, faintly lit by the glow of flickering torches. Harry was too curious to hold his tongue.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" he asked Hagrid.

"Oh, yeh heard tha' did yeh?" Hagrid turned faintly pink. "I can't tell yeh tha' Harry, its Hogwarts business, very secret." Moria resisted the urge to roll her eyes, in both amusement and annoyance. Hagrid had in one swoop, increased Harry and Max's curiosity. However before they could ask, Griphook led them down until the floor began to slope steeply and they could see the beginnings of little railway tracks, then he stopped and whistled. Out of the dark came a small cart moving swiftly towards them. It stopped right before them and Griphook immediately climbed in, followed by Harry and Max, then Moria and finally Hagrid managed to squeeze himself in after much rearranging by the others, leaving Max sitting on Moria's lap. And then they were off.

Harry thought that the trip down to his family's vault could only be compared to a rollercoaster ride. Although he supposed that a theme park ride could not be as thrilling. Gringotts was vast and obviously went down for miles and miles underground. Many times it seemed as though the incredibly fast cart was going to fly off the rails and plummet into the darkness below, but it would always veer at the last moment causing everyone to jerk uncontrollably.

When Moria had first stepped off the cart her head was spinning like mad. She quickly collected the money she would need from the vault and almost hesitantly made her way back into the cart. Hagrid still leaning over the opposite side of it releasing soft moans.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he groaned as the cart started back up. Vault seven hundred and thirteen appeared to be a large, black iron door. It had no locks or keyholes. It could have just been metal wall. Griphook got out of the cart with Hagrid this time and approached the door ahead of him. He used his long gnarled finger nails to stroke the door gently and it just melted away. Harry craned his neck eagerly to see beyond Hagrid's huge frame and was instantly disappointed. The room was empty...except for the small grubby package that Hagrid picked up from the corner of the room. It was so small that Harry had not seen it at first.

"What is that?" Harry asked as he and Max craned their heads to see before yelping as Moria cuffed them both on the head.

"It is something very secret, which must be kept very safe, alright?" Moria said.

"Alright," Harry muttered glancing at Max who shrugged, both wondering what was in the little package. After another roller coaster cart ride Moria, Harry, Max and Hagrid stood in the sunlight outside Gringotts Wizard Bank.

"I'm headin' fer the 'Cauldron'," Hagrid said queasily, "I need a drink after tha'."

Moria smiled and patted the huge man's hand. "Ok then," she said, "bye Hagrid, see you soon."

"I hope so," Hagrid tried to grin, but his face was far from happy. After Hagrid had begun his walk back to the 'Leaky Cauldron' Moria pulled out Harry's Hogwart's list.

"Let's see….well I think we can go get your robes fitted." She muttered and Harry grinned, the thought of the small little parcel disappearing.

* * *

><p>"So what house do you think you'll get into Harry?" Max asked as she sat on a stool watching as Harry got his uniform fitted at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. He pursed his lips trying to think.<p>

"I hope Gryffindor like my parents and Mum…but anything that isn't Slytherin is fine by me." He said.

"Why? Slytherin is the best house that Hogwarts has." A voice said, causing the two children to look and saw that standing next to them was a blonde-haired boy with grey eyes.

"I think the Houses are equally fine." Max said trying to be diplomatic as she spotted Harry glaring at the boy. "By the way, who are you?" she asked.

"Draco Malfoy." The boy responded haughtily as though she was supposed to know the name already. When she didn't give the look of awe, merely a look of confusion, he glared at her and Max shifted uneasily. Harry glared. Max had just gotten over the bullying from Eligio, and he wasn't about to let this brat force her back down onto that road.

"So…you're hoping to be in Slytherin?" she offered and he snorted looking at her as though she was filth.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked. Max merely shrugged.

"I don't think Hufflepuff is that bad…I mean two of my Mum's friends were Hufflepuff, and they were both really great." She said.

"And who were they? Pureblood?" Draco asked, for a second interested.

"One was a pureblood, the other was a muggleborn." She answered and he made a gagging sound. She blinked while Harry glared at him. He obviously didn't like how this Malfoy boy was treating her as though she was nothing better than a common house rat.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families."

"Watch it. My mother was a muggleborn." Harry grumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry." Draco stated, though his tone clearly stated he didn't mean it. He then glanced at the pair. "Where are your parents then?"

"My parents are dead. I'm being raised by my godmum." Harry responded curtly.

"Oh…What's your surnames, anyway?" he said and she automatically curled her hands into the leg of her overalls.

"Why does it matter?" Harry spoke, trying to keep his voice calm and Draco glared at him. At that moment, Moria came in and blinked, looking at her daughter and at Harry, who looked about ready to jump over and strangle the other boy that was getting fitted.

"So…you done getting fitted, Harry?" she asked, gaining her godson's attention. He nodded, looking like he was biting the inside of his cheek. He quickly got off the podium and hurried away, Max following them without as much of a wave goodbye to Draco Malfoy. After Moria had paid for the uniform, they left. Harry glanced at Max.

"You okay?" he asked, gripping her hand as they used to do when they were younger and she would be crying because she was either scared or had scraped her knees. She returned the grip, but offered a small smile.

"I'm fine." She said but then looked directly at him. "Promise me one thing though."

"And that would be?" he asked.

"Don't be friends with that git. Or I will sneak into Hogwarts and smother you with a pillow." She said, her voice serious and he snorted and gave her a look that clearly said 'oh please'.

"Don't worry. I'd sooner send myself to an asylum before I even think about being friends with him." He said and she sighed in relief, before they both followed Moria.

* * *

><p>It had taken them around half an hour to get the other materials of books and supplies. As they continued down the path, Max stopped in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium and glanced at her mother and brother, clutching some Galleons in her hand.<p>

"Um, Mummy…can you and Harry go on ahead? I want to look around." She said. Moria glanced at her quizzically, but when she saw what she was looking at she smiled and figured out what she was doing. She handed Max a few more Galleons while Harry hadn't even noticed at this point and was still rereading and rereading his list.

"He'll love whatever you get him." She said softly and with that, allowed the girl to head into the apothecary as Moria followed Harry to Ollivanders. Max entered the relatively small, and dark inside building, hearing the familiar rustling of wings and creaking of boards shifting. It was like the forest at night, and in general calmed her.

"You looking for an owl miss?" A voice asked and Max turned to see an older man. She blushed and nodded shyly.

"Birthday present for my brother." She clarified, pushing her hair back and the man smiled gently.

"Well go on ahead, look around. Be careful though, some of these owls have some tempers." The man warned and she nodded and began to browse. There were screech owls, brown owls, barn owls, and tawny owls. And while as beautiful as they were…for some reason they didn't seem to fit Harry. Especially the screech owl that had took a dump on her head.

"Eww…" She grumbled using a napkin to wipe the top of her head. "An owl…why couldn't you just give him a cat, or a toad, Max? Nnnooo…it had to be a shitting owl that…" she trailed off in her mini rant when she heard a whooshing. Looking up she saw white wings that settled on a raft nearby her. She walked to the owl, who looked at her with amber eyes.

"Ah, ah! Careful with that one. She has quite the temper and doesn't really…"

"Well aren't you a pretty one." She murmured, brushing a finger gently over the owl's talon and the snowy owl side-stepped onto her hand, nipping her hair almost in an affectionate tone. Max smiled.

"I bet you don't take any lip from anyone, huh?" She cooed, petting the owl's side which she earned a soft hoot. She looked at the cashier.

"I'll take her."

* * *

><p>"And here we are." Moria stated and Harry beamed, pulling Moria's hand towards the last shop which was narrow and shabby with peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.<p>

"Slow down, Harry. We'll get your wand, kiddo." She laughed as they entered the store. Harry looked around, almost remembering the library at the feel of the room, the back of his neck prickling. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Moria snorted at his reaction and he ruffled his hair. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello." Harry replied awkwardly, his face burning.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. "And that's where..."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he continued softly. "Thirteen-and-a- half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands...well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Moria.

"Moria! Moria Prescott! Actually, I believe it's Black now. How nice to see you again...Wenge, ten and quarter inches, with a dragon heartstring, rather pliable, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," Moria replied.

"Good wand, that one.

"It was…"

"May I inquire what happened to it? That craftsmen ship is certainly not mine…why, I say it was…Amadeo's work."

"Er…let's just say that your wand defended me till its last spell." Moria replied, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hmmm…" Mr. Ollivander murmured. "Well, now — Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Right."

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"

Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

Moria leaned against the doorframe and watched in amusement as Harry tried several more wands, causing an explosion of one lamp, several boxes of paperwork to come flying out of its' original spots. Harry turned to glare at her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He grumbled to which his godmother shrugged, and crossed her eyes. Finally Ollivander went up to one of his top shelves and pulled out a single box.

With this one, no boxes flew out, nothing that could be considered a catastrophe happened. Instead a gust of wind fluttered around Harry.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Moria whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well...how curious...how very curious..."

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious...curious...

"What?" she asked. "Something wrong?"

Mr. Ollivander first looked at Moria before he fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

Moria stiffened and moved from her spot in front of the shop. "You mean he…had the other wand?"

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember...I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter...After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Moria's gaze hardened and after paying for the wand, Moria hurried herself and Harry out of the store, trying to get away from the old man. A small part of her was angry that he made Voldemort sound like he was some great deity or conqueror. He was nothing but a murderer to her—someone who had killed her best friends leaving their son orphaned, who's followers tortured two of her other friends to insanity, and, at some point, she was sure, caused the man she loved to be in Azkaban for something he hadn't done.

"What did he mean by that? Great things?" Harry asked her nervously as they walked through the street. Moria looked at him and sighed, slowing down so she wasn't essentially dragging him.

"It is probably nothing, Harry," she told him, even though she wasn't so sure about it. Her job as a mother was to protect him. "A lot of people share wand cores. For example I shared a wand core with a brat in Slytherin who was always trying to beat me in grades for transfiguration." She joked, trying to ease his worry.

"But not with _him_." Harry told her, hesitating before saying the rest. "Does this mean I am going to be evil?" he whispered.

Hearing that, Moria stopped walking and turned to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, looking at him sternly as she bent down to look into eyes. "Harry, no matter what wand you might have, you are what you make yourself be, you hear me? It is not the wand that makes the wizard. There is good and evil in all of us. Light and dark. We all have it…it just depends on which path the person chooses to take. Besides, I'll be here to pull you back into the right path if you ever start doing stupid things and I'll be sure to hit you across the head if you even try to go down that path."

"Thank you," he said, surprised at how her words had worked on calming him down.

She gave him a little smile as they resumed walking. "No need to thank me. That is what I am here for." She said. He then realized they were one person short.

"Where did Max go? Did we get separated from her?!" he asked, alarmed. "How long has she not been here?!"

"Harry-"

"Harry! Mummy!" they heard seconds later and Moria looked up to see Max rushing towards them, clutching an owl's cage that had been covered with a tarp. "I finally found you two!"

"Where were you?" Harry asked hurriedly, then his brows furrowed in confusion. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to what she was carrying. Max was panting as she got up to them but then extended the cage to him with a bright smile, her face flushed with red.

"Your birthday present from me. I was really careful and I hope you like her." She said. A hoot came from the cage and Harry's eyes widened before he quickly handed the rest of his school items to Moria and pulled back the cover on the cage, revealing a snow white owl, who blinked looking at him in confusion and interest. He blinked several times as though to make sure he wasn't dreaming this and then his face broke into a wide grin of utter joy.

Moria watched as he thanked Max again and again, now the one clutching the cage, his previous fears of becoming like Voldemort forgotten with the surprise of the gift. She looked up into the sky.

It was good to be home.

* * *

><p>"Harry?"<p>

"Yeah."

He rolled over to see Max standing there, staring nervously. "What is it?"

"You promise you'll write to me right?" She murmured.

"Of course." He replied with a yawn. "I'd be stupid not to."

"And will you promise that you won't get into _too_ much trouble?"

"Yes Maxi-pad." He grumbled.

"Sorry…"

He looked up at the blurry image of his kid sister before shifting and lifting up his arm. He felt his bed dip down and then the familiar body curl up to him. It was so familiar and nostalgic and in a sense calmed his own nerves that were running rampant through his system, though he didn't admit it. The warmth calmed him as Max's back rested against his stomach. The familiar scent lulled him back to sleep and the memories of the pair of them exploring the forest of Italy. Before he knew it, it was morning and Moria was helping him prepare.

* * *

><p>"What if I get in Slytherin?"<p>

"Hm?"

"In Hogwarts. What if I get into Slytherin?" Harry asked looking at the train, kicking some of the dust on the floor. "Or the hat just says I don't have any magic, or-"

"Or what if I grow fox ears and a tail and suddenly have an inkling for lemmings and mice." Moria teased and he flushed as she kneeled down in front of him. "You'll be just fine Harry James Potter." She promised. "And whatever house you get into, they will have a brilliant witch in their midst.

"…you'll still love me if I'm in Slytherin, right?" He asked fiddling with his hands. She smiled ruffling his hair.

"Always. Now then, you can have fun, but I'd love not to get too many visits from McGonagall complaining about your behavior this term," she told him. "You don't have to try and break your father's record of detentions in a year okay?" she asked

"You know most parental figures don't encourage misbehaving." Harry stated with a grin.

"Do you want me to?" she asked, an eyebrow raised and he shook his head before he turned to a depressed Max. "Hey, don't be like that…" he said, patting her head.

"Promise me you'll write." she pleaded. It was the fact that he had always been around since she remembered, playing the role of a brother and a friend, and they had never really been separated for long periods of time. It made her nervous and wondered how her mother could be lasting without her father. At least she wouldn't be alone as she'd be keeping Remus company and visit the Weasley's a lot. It made her feel better…but still.

"Only if you promise to write back," he told her. "Hedwig would be happy to return the letters." He said, glancing at the owl, who looked proud.

"I will." she promised with a little smile, and he grinned, giving her a hug which she returned.

"Alright, have a good term." Moria told him, kissing her godson's cheek and ruffling his hair before he entered the train "I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"Bye!" Max yelled after him. She wanted to go so badly and keep him company. What if he didn't make any friends?

No that was silly. He would make friends. He was friendly and nice and loyal and-

"Now Maxine, promise me you'll be good for Remus." Moria interrupted her train of thought. Max pouted.

"Why can't I go too? I mean Harry."

"It's Harry year, Max. You just have to wait a year, sweetheart. And I'll be teaching, so I can't really help you or be there for you if you came along. Besides, who would keep Moony company?" Moria asked gesturing to Remus who looked at her amused. The girl glanced at him and then blushed.

"I guess..."

"Now…remember no following Remus during those times, and be polite, alright?"

"I know Mum." She declared, rolling her eyes, and looking downright annoyed. Moria smiled, teasingly ruffling her hair.

"Good. Now…you do remember what I told you earlier right?" She asked. The little girl smiled brightly and almost mischievously nodded. Remus glanced at two, an eyebrow rising.

"Alright, what did you tell her?"

"You'll find out." The woman replied, and then grinned. "Now, don't worry; I'll keep an eye on Geoffrey."

"I'll be fine. Besides I have to look after George, Fred, and Lee, remember?"

"Now, you two, this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've…you've blown up a toilet or something to that nature." female, familiar to Moria, voice said, interrupting Geoffrey. She looked around to see that that voice belonged to a short plump redhead woman that was standing by one of the train's entrances surrounded by several redhead children, nearly four of them holding a trolley.

"Speak of the devils." Geoffrey murmured then grinned.

"Oye, you two redheads already getting caught? Shameful!"

The said group turned and they saw Ginny brighten.

"Max!"

"Ginny!" Max returned rushing to the girl with a bright smile. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful…well…not really since I can't go to Hogwarts."

"Me too…" The young Black agreed. "But at least we won't be alone in our wallowing."

"True." Ginny said with a laugh, before the train whistle sounded.

"We'll see you at Christmas, GinGin!" George stated rushing away, followed by Fred. After saying goodbye to his father, Geoffrey was close behind. Moria bent down and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Right to me whenever you want to, and remember to use those mirrors okay? Your Dad would have a stroke if he found out you had one and didn't use it to try and wreak havoc."

Max laughed weakly, brushing her hands over her face and nodded. She watched as her mother climbed onto the train and several moments later the train slowly departed.

* * *

><p>Moria sighed, cracking her back as she finally entered the castle, her hair barely mussed up and brushed away unseen ash.<p>

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Moria." She heard and looked up to see Dumbledore. She offered a slight smile. "I presume dropping Harry off at the train was uneventful."

"Well other than what is usual, nothing spectacular happened to-"

"Well, well if it isn't the ever acclaimed Moria Prescott." A voice drawled in a bored tone. Moria froze and slowly turned, staring at the man in black robes and had long black, greasy hair whose eyes bore into hers. "Back from the dead I see and back to taint other impressionable minds, how…delightful."

"Severus Snape?" Moria murmured in shock.

"Bright as ever." Snape returned evenly though his tone suggested boredom even annoyance. "Shall I send condolences to all of my students now or later?" He asked as Moria's eyes narrowed.

"We all know you weren't the most patient of women. Better be now rather than later why I have to explain to my students-"

Moria's wand being withdrawn and aimed at him stopped any taunt.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She snarled angrily.

"Oh didn't you know?" Snape asked and Moria's glare darkened. "I'm the Potions professor, have been for several years now."

"Why the hell would they let you teach children after what you did in the First Wizarding War?" Moria snapped.

"I was acquitted, as you should know, due to my change in loyalties."

"Change in loyalties?! Oh give me a bre-"

"It is true Moria, Severus helped us in the War." Albus stated softly and Moria glanced at him. "I do believe that the first years will be arriving at any time, you do wish to see Harry being sorted, do you not?"

Mentioning Harry seemed to do the trick as her wand lowered, but the dangerous look didn't leave her expression as she pocketed her wand. Dumbledore smiled almost in amusement, and turned to leave.

"I fail to see why Dumbledore chose you to be the teacher for History of Magic." Snape drawled as they walked down the hall. "You certainly aren't the best of role models." He added glancing at her attire.

"If I wanted fashion advice, I don't think I would be going to you for it, Snape." Moria commented dryly noticing the look. "Unless of course I wanted to look like a dozen ink bottles were poured on me."

"I was more inferring to who you married, Moria Black. I certainly doubt parents of students would be happy if they knew that a teacher here was the wife of a murderer."

"If that was your worry then maybe you should be concerned as well Snape." She replied coldly. "You may have eventually turned to our side, but you still worked under Voldemort as one of his precious Deatheaters." She continued and watched Severus's mouth clamp shut and his mouth tighten into a thin line. Knowing she had won this fight she turned back around and continued walking, following Dumbledore. Finally they entered the Great Hall and Moria sat the farthest away from Severus, making it a point she did not like him. It seemed that this sentiment surprised no one as none questioned her. It was moments after that the first years filed in, all looking pale and terrified. Moria snorted lightly. Probably thought there was going to be a test of some sort. As the Sorting Hat came onto life and after finishing its song Moria saw the group of first years relax, slightly, as they were still nervous for the whole sorting, but were relieved with the concept of not having an actual test.

After the hat finished, McGonagall stepped forward.

"When I call your name, you put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too.

Lavender Brown became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; George and Fred catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Moria noticed Ron's expression fall as the young girl rushed over to the Neville Longbottom was called, Moria stared at him. He definitely had Frank's face, though his hair and eyes were all Alice. She swallowed as he fell over on his way to the stool. She had sent letters to him, however rarely received one back. She wasn't sure if it was just due to Frank's mother not wishing to upset Neville further of a friend of his parents trying to contact him, or Neville himself deciding not to keep in contact. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to McGonagall. Moria clapped loudly at his placing, knowing that Alice and Frank would be proud.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco Malfoy. Lucius's son swaggered forward when his name was called. Moria rolled her eyes and wasn't surprised that he got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now.

"Moon"

"Nott"

"Parkinson"

Then a pair of twin girls, Patil.

"Perks, Sally-Anne"

Then, at last —

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Moria watched as the hat was placed onto Harry's head. For several moments it was silent, the hat mumbling to himself in thought, Harry gripping the stool tightly, muttering something himself. Moria noted that he was mumbling "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

"Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Moria grinned brightly and clapped loudly, though her joy was quickly drowned out by the rest of the school, Gryffindor's row of tables in particular. Harry walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. The procession of more names continued with Thomas Dean coming up next and being sorted into Gryffindor, Turnpin Lisa who entered the Ravenclaw house and finally it was Ron's turn. The hat was placed onto his head, his face a pale green.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled as Ron's posture relaxed in relief before hurrying to Harry's side. Finally Blaise Zabini was called and placed into Slytherin. Moria smiled watching Harry mingle with the other Gryffindor's and smiled when he glanced at her and gave her a grin that reminded her of James so much.

It seemed that he was a Gryffindor through and through.

* * *

><p><strong>BEGINNING OF PART 4! WHAT DO YOU THINK?<strong>


	2. O' MY BROTHER

Moria sighed as she stretched and cracked her back, looking at her lesson plan for that week. Some items for the six years would have to be pushed back due to a debate on the troll wars that had occurred in the earlier class. She sighed as she pushed her hair back, deep in thought. Vaguely she remembered that today was Harry's first flying lesson. She hoped he enjoyed it more than he enjoyed potions. Remembering what Harry had informed her annoyed her to no end. She could understand his hostility towards her, but Snape taking his aggression out on Harry and even Neville for something the boy had no control over just aggravated her. She knew the only reason why he was like that to Harry was because of James, but she had wished that the slimy bastard would have at least taken the fact Harry was Lily's son as well into consideration.

"_Why would he do that? You know he blames James for turning Lily to the 'dark side'…or whatever he calls it. And you know why he dislikes Neville."_ A voice objected and Moria sighed, knowing it to be true. She continued changing her plans as she thought about the other tidbit of news she had received earlier on, literally the same day after she, Harry, and Max had returned from school shopping.

The break in at Gringotts.

From what she had heard Aurors and Goblins had no idea how the perpetrator had gotten into the vault, even more so how they got out. Nothing had been stolen as the vault had been emptied earlier. She frowned, rubbing her forehead.

Who would want that package so desperately that they would risk it? Obviously Dumbledore had been right to worry about the attempted theft, but that worried her more with it being-

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to her classroom opened up and when she looked up, in entered Harry and McGonagall. Moria groaned.

"Harry, it's only been a week." She protested weakly and the 11 year old gulped. Minerva McGonagall smiled however.

"He isn't in any trouble of the sort, Moria. In fact we're here to ask you something."

"...mhm…?" Moria asked hesitantly, looking at her godson who smiled sheepishly at her, which went away as her eyes narrowed at him and he took a sudden interest at a chart on the wall behind her.

"I believe I found the seeker for the Gryffindor team in your godson."

"…Huh?"

The glare had vanished within a moment as Moria's jaw went slack and she looked at the older witch. McGonagall smiled proudly, and held up Neville's Rememberall.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," McGonagall told Moria. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

"Fifty….what was he doing in the air at fifty feet?" Moria asked.

"Malfoy took Neville's Rememberall, and I went after him." Harry protested.

"I've already asked Wood, and he's more than excited to have Harry on the team. I'll talk to Dumbledore about it. Heaven knows we need a better team than last year. Slytherin flattened us."

Moria looked back and forth at her old mentor and godson, both mirroring the images of hope. She let out a sigh.

"I….suppose."

Harry nearly tackled Moria, holding her tightly.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!" He exclaimed, hopping around. She smiled despite herself, patted his head.

"I'll get you a broom in a few days, alright?"

"What kind?"

"That's a surprise." She replied. "Now, can you try and not get into any more trouble for me this week?" She asked and he grinned.

"I can do that."

"Good, now off to your next class. Ron is probably losing his mind with worry." She replied, and Harry beamed and rushed away. McGonagall left soon after and Moria sighed, heading back to her desk.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that Mr. Potter received an award for misbehaving."

"…I swear do you honestly just enjoy stalking me?" She asked sarcastically not even turning. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to flirt, but we both know that isn't the case."

"Hmph. I see time hasn't done wonders to your attitude."

"The same could be said the same of you, Severus." Moria retorted blandly as she turned, glaring at the potions master. "Why are you even here? If it's about those points, you can have your sixth year explain why I did not approve of him placing a kick me sign on another students back."

"I'm here to inquire about what type of punishments you give that godson of yours, considering his arrogance in my class. But I see you clearly don't punish him."

"Well gee Severus, seeing as you punish him for simply not knowing potion ingredients, which I might add several are items you test seven years, I think you punish too severely." Moria responded coolly. "Then again we both know it's not Harry you're punishing in your head."

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about." Snape replied tartly, sneering at Moria.

"I wonder Severus, if Harry looked more like Lily other than her eyes, would you treat him like this?" Moria asked and Severus's expression changed slightly. "Oh I see…that's the only reason why you hate him, isn't it? Because he's James's son."

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"So, what pissed you off more? The fact that Harry's James's son, or the fact that Harry isn't yours? Because it's not Harry's fault that Lily broke your friendship." She replied coldly and his grip on the door frame tightened. Moria returned to her desk and sat down. "You did that yourself."

The door slamming shut was his reply and Moria inwardly groaned, knowing Harry was likely going to be the one paying for that. Now unable to concentrate Moria sighed and grabbed her wand, pocketing some galleons and headed to a fireplace. It seemed that broom shopping was in order.

* * *

><p>"How do Mr. Jacob and Mr. William find anything up here?" Ginny asked as she and Max sorted through items of the brother's attic. "My Dad's shed is neater than this."<p>

"I think it has something to do with they know where items are in this mess." Max commented, lifting up a magazine before tossing it as they continued exploring.

"What's this?" Ginny asked pulling a box out of the pile and setting it on the ground. Max glanced in and spotted pictures of a man, a woman, and a little girl. She smiled fondly.

"I think that's my grandparents and my mum." She stated, moving items around in the box. "They must have had all this stuff from them and then after the accident just…forgot about it." She muttered looking at the image of her grandfather and mother. Moria was smiling brightly in the image, a childlike innocence that she had never really seen before.

"Wow your Mum looks so happy." Ginny remarked looking at the image.

"After Grandpa and Grandma died it was really hard for her." Max admitted and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Mum's the same when it comes to her brothers. She doesn't really like talking about them. I mean she will, but it's more of a memory type of thing, and it's really short." Ginny admitted with a shrug as they continued looking through a box. As Max lifted a dust covered music box, an envelope fell out and slid onto the ground. Max stopped and bent down, looking at the envelope. It was still sealed, never been open. Looking at the received notice on the front she understood why. It had arrived nearly two or three days after her grandparents had been killed. Probably Jacob and William couldn't deal with opening their mail.

"Whose it from?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno. Some lady named Giselle Bently." Max murmured, furrowing her brow. "I don't think my Mum knew her."

"Well are you going to open it?"

"It's addressed to my grandpa."

"Well it's not like he can open it." Ginny remarked and Max silently agreed. She pressed her thumb just under the edge and began to open.

"Girls, we made lunch!"

"I made lunch. If you fed them, they'd be dead."

The girls looked up and Max pocketed the letter before the pair hurried down the steps of the attic. It was later in the day after Max had returned to the Lupin's cottage that she remembered the letter. Sitting down on the spare bed, she opened the letter. Her brow furrowed at the contents and then her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open as she finished the contents.

"Max, dinner." Remus called out, but this time she didn't move. She heard Remus walk to the small guest room, knocking on the door.

"Max didn't you hear me?"

"…I…I have an uncle?"

"Yes, your father had a younger brother." Remus remarked confused. "But you already know that."

"No. Moony, read." Max stated pushing the letter to him. Remus looked at her confused then opened the letter and began to read its contents. His brow furrowed and he looked back at Max, whose face was paler than normal.

"Moony…"

"I'll talk to her about it."

"But is it even true? I mean…"

"I don't know. But I'll find out." He promised and, biting her lip, she nodded.

* * *

><p>His first Halloween at Hogwarts hadn't turned out <em>quite<em> the way Harry had wanted. In the aspects of the feast, it was awesome, absolutely delicious. Though he could tell his godmother was a bit more subdued, as she always was, that day. The teachers didn't talk to her that much, even Professor Snape who had never seemed to have a problem in annoying or trying to aggravate Moria before seemed to leave her alone today. To be honest, she had always been like that on Halloween. But other than that, everything seemed perfectly fine.

Then everything took a drastic turn.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.

"Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" He cried out. The teachers all stared at him as Dumbledore rose.

"Thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately! Teachers, follow me."

Percy was in his element.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," Ron replied. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

"Well that's a horrible joke."

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.

"Hermione."

"What about her?" Ron asked

"She doesn't know about the troll."

Ron bit his lip.

"Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy better not see us."

Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, and when the coast was clear, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin. Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Search me."

Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.

"He's heading for the third floor…" Harry started to say, but Ron held up his hand.

"Can you smell something?"

Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then they heard it — a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in.

"Good idea."

They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.

"Yes!"

Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop — a high, petrified scream — and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.

"Oh, no," Ron whispered, pale as the Bloody Baron.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.

"Hermione!" they said together.

It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have?

Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside. Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Confuse it!" Harry cried out desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall. The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

The shouting and the echoed seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.

"Ron, do something!"

"What?!"

"ANYTHING!"

Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand — not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over — and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head.

The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it — dead?"

"I don't think so," Harry said, I think it's just been knocked out."

He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.

"Urgh — troll boogers."

He wiped it on the troll's trousers. A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. And behind them all stood Moria who seemed incredibly stunned.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" Professor McGonagall asked, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air.

"You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.

"I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.

"Well — in that case ..." stated Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this." said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

"Ahem."

The group turned and Harry's relief as quickly as it had appeared vanished as his godmother walked up, her arms crossed as she stared at Harry.

"Uh…Mu-"

He yelped as she smacked him upside the head, and then began to scold him…in Italian.

"Un troll?! Sei andato contro un troll?! Ho detto cerca di non mettersi nei guai troppo non vita o di morte PROBLEMI!" _(A troll?! You went against a troll?! I said try not to get into too much trouble not life or death PROBLEMS!)_

"Ma mamma!" _(But Mama!)_ Harry protested returning the Italian.

"Niente ma! Oh, quando abbiamo un break tu sei così a terra! Come mai riuscito a quasi farti ammazzare nel tuo primo anno? Ci sono voluti tuo padre fino al suo quinto anno di farlo!" _(No buts! Oh, when we have a break you're so grounded! How could you almost get killed in your first year?! It took your father until his fifth year to do it!)_

The group that was still there looked back and forth as though it was a tennis match as both Harry and Moria argued in Italian, Moria groaning in exasperation as she looked at her godson.

"Do this again Harry, and if you die, I'll kill you."

"Um…isn't that not really po…" Ron began but trailed off by a glare from Moria. She returned her gaze to Harry and then sighed.

"Be grateful that you're alright. All three of you." She stated with a huff and the three children hurriedly nodded and then scampered away.

"What did she say?"

"Pretty much everything McGonagall said, only in Italian and eliciting a whole lot more fear." Harry stated, gulping and the pair gulped with him. But after that day, Hermione and the pair of boys were the best of friends. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

* * *

><p>"And I swear, that boy just wants me to have a heart attack."<p>

"…hm? Oh right." Remus stated later that week, earning a confused look from Moria.

"You alright? You've been awfully quiet today, which is weird because you're the one who wanted to meet up?"

"There's been…a development."

"You actually got a girlfriend?"

"What? No!"

"…boyfriend?"

"NO! Why would you think-! Never mind, I forget who you're married to sometimes." Remus grumbled at the smirk she had given him. "Anyway…Max, found something a few days ago in one of the boxes that Jacob and William had."

"…okay…she's not scarred is she? I know those two have some strange things, but they were bachelors for a good majority and-"

"…you have a brother, Moria."

"…huh?"

"More specifically an older half-brother." Remus stated and Moria's eyes narrowed.

"Very funny, Remus. But need I remind you, that my parents died before either one of them could have had an affair." She reminded him. Remus swallowed, knowing he was stepping into dangerous territory. It was fair knowledge to anyone, talking about her family wasn't something Moria routinely enjoyed doing. Even Sirius had had to essentially pull teeth to get anything about her past.

"I…don't think that your father had an affair. I think at the point that the woman and him got together he hadn't even met your mother."

"Remus, what are you talking about? My father-"

"Here. It was postmarked around the same time that your parents…" He trailed off and then handed her the open letter. "Around the same time when the crash happened. I suspect that Jacob and William were too far into grieving to actually open it, and as time passed, they forgot." He added. Moria looked at him suspiciously and then took the envelope and retrieved the letter from it.

_Maarten,_

_You probably don't remember me, seeing as we were both drunk as shit. But you were 16 and I was 18, and that night we spent well lets you left more than either of us bargained for. You got me knocked up. I spent ten years trying to manage this son of yours, but I can't anymore. Took me a few months to even find you, but I'm asking you now. Why don't you take care of your son for once?_

_His name is Mason, and if you even __**claim**__ that he can't be yours, he looks exactly like you. Just in a ten year old body._

_Giselle Bently_

Remus stared at Moria's expression, which seemed oddly placid as she read and reread the contents.

"I'll just go…" He stated and made a move to leave, but she suddenly gripped the end of his jacket and he glanced at her.

"Remus…what should I do?" She murmured pushing her hair back. "I mean should I go looking for this person? This Mason." She asked as he sat down.

"I can't answer that."

"It's been…what 26 years since the letter was sent?" She asked with a sigh. "Besides the fact that he may not even be alive., how do I know she wasn't lying?"

"The only way to know is to visit her or find him." Remus replied and Moria groaned.

"Of course."

"If you want me to go with you, I can."

"No…no…it's probably better I go by myself. Though I can't say I'm looking too forward to it. Now I just need to find him…and see if what she says is true."

* * *

><p>The month of November hadn't start out as well as Moria had hoped, which did little to bolster her anxiousness. While Gryffindor had won the Quidditch game, with Harry nearly swallowing the Snitch, the effect on her heart when someone had jinxed Harry's broom to try and knock him off it hadn't quite settled. And now this...<p>

Gulping she looked at the tattoo parlor that she was in front of. This time she wasn't there for a tattoo…instead if she had gotten it right, her supposed half-brother worked here. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. Obviously it wasn't true, seeing as if this woman had wanted to get rid of her son, she wouldn't have waited ten years. Biting her lip she entered, hearing the sounds of drills, music, and looked around at the walls that were showcasing the different tattoos.

"Here for an appointment?" A gruff voice asked and she looked to her left to see a heavy set man in his late forties sitting at a table. Relief struck her. If that was Mason Bently then there was no way that he was her brother, and she had gone on a wild goose chase.

"Um…I'm here to see Mason Bently." She replied and the man huffed.

"Oye, Bently! Got yourself another fan!"

"Oh really?" Another voice, this one younger and from the back room of the shop called out and she heard footsteps. A figure strode out, clad in a white undershirt tank top and baggy trousers. Moria's heart crawled into her throat as he looked up and stared at her.

And she was staring at her father's face.

There were some differences. His eyes were a murky blue, his hair was a slightly different shade of brown, he had tattoos covering his arms, and he was paler…but that face, the raised eyebrow as he looked at her, the grin that crossed his face. That was her father…their father.

And boy did that open a can of worms.

"Sssooo…you here for a tattoo? Got to say, for a woman older than 18, that's quite a commitment. Want a gingerbread on your wrist?"

"W…what? Oh, no wait. I'm not here for a tattoo…"

"Well, we don't sell clothes." Mason replied turning around. She swallowed and took a step-forward.

"Do you know a Maarten Nathanial Prescott?"

Mason froze and the other man looked up at Moria then slid his glance over at Mason's back, which had straightened.

"Look Lady, I don't know who you think you are. But barging in here and uttering that godforsaken name…"

"So…he is your father?"

"Only by blood."

"Mason-"

"Look, why don't you find someone else to bother about their problems."

"…My name is….Moria Althea Prescott." She finally managed and Mason turned at that. Moria tried to swallow the lump in the back of her throat.

"And…I'm your sister."

* * *

><p>"So you're Maarten and his wife's kid." Mason stated in the back room as he set a glass of water down in front of Moria.<p>

"Yes, but there's something-"

"How did you find out about me?"

"My daughter found a letter that your mother sent to him."

"So he did get it." Mason replied, his voice cold and devoid of any emotion.

"Well yes, but-"

"If your dad is worried about paying child support, tell him to not bother. Mom doesn't need it."

"My…Our dad doesn't know about you still."

"Oh of course he doesn't. Why would he care about his eldest son, even if it wasn't with the love of his l-"

"Mum and Dad died when I was five in a car accident." She blurted out and he froze. "When your mother's letter arrived, they had been dead for nearly a week."

He was still, his back to her. She swallowed and stood.

"Mason, Dad died never knowing about you." She continued, pressing a hand on his shoulder, and thankfully he didn't reject it. He was just staring straight ahead. She looked down, and then backed away.

"If you don't want to talk, I understand…I just thought-"

"Who did that tattoo of yours?"

"Pardon?"

"That tattoo. Who did it? Because it looks like a first grader drew it."

"It's supposed to hide a scar. It wasn't meant-"

"It causes people to look more at it if it's horribly done. Sit down, take off your jacket and let me look."

It took Moria a few moments to realize that this was his method of spending time with her. She sat down as he said and pulled her jacket off. He rolled up her left sleeve and then clucked disapprovingly.

"What is with these vines?" He asked. Moria shrugged.

"I didn't particularly mind it."

"You should. It's a waste of money if the tattoo doesn't look good. I'll be redoing this."

"I…huh?"

"Redoing this. The flower is salvageable, but these vines, I'll have to work on them."

"But…"

He looked at her and she trailed off and then looked at her right arm.

"…Mason, I have a request."

* * *

><p>"You're getting another tattoo?"<p>

"I asked Mason…and I guess in some aspects I get to talk to my brother." Moria commented with a sigh as Geoffrey struggled to catch up with her. "So I likely won't be able to spend a whole lot of time with your father, if you could inform him. I know he's been busy with looking for jobs so I won't intervene to tell him that."

"Oh I don't mind." Geoffrey stated and glanced at her as she sighed. "But I somehow feel that you do."

"Honestly, I don't know if I can do this."

"What? Be a sister?"

"In lack of more words, yes." Moria replied, not sure why she was telling this to a 13 year old.

"Well I think it's cool that you're trying to make a connection with him."

"Yeah, except I'm awful with making connections."

"I don't know, I mean I think if Mum had lived, she'd be all for pushing Dad to make more connections." Geoffrey stated. "I mean the more connections you make the less lonely you are." He added and she glanced at him curiously.

"…what are you planning?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Because this is you and I feel like you're planning something to get Remus to make more connections."

"Haven't a clue what you're talking about." He stated.

"Oye! Geoffrey! Come on!" They heard and Moria turned just in time to avoid Lee, George, and Fred. The trio chuckled and dragged the Ravenclaw after them and Moria could hear Filch yelling.

"Dung bomb worked like a charm!" George stated and Geoffrey seemed to groan as the four took off. He looked over his shoulder briefly.

"Oh and Professor Black! It should be a phoenix!"

"What should?"

"Nothing, you idiot! Just run!" Geoffrey stated before the quartet ran around the right corner. Seconds later Filch came running by, panting wildly.

"Which way?!"

"Left." Moria responded dryly, turning around and heading in the opposite direction as Filch began screaming for the boys to stop and ran down the left hall. She smiled.

A phoenix, huh?

* * *

><p>"You have an amazing tolerance for pain." Mason grumbled as she sat there, allowing him to change the tattoo on her left arm. "Most people would be whining."<p>

"Yeah well…compared on how I got the scar, a little needle boring ink into my skin isn't that bad." Moria commented.

"How'd you get it anyways?"

"Car accident."

"Ah."

Moria bit her lip. She honestly didn't want to lie to him…he had been lied to enough, but rules were rules and this wasn't something she could break. Not yet at least.

"Dad have many tattoos?"

"No…he wanted some, don't get me wrong…but Mum was a bit more hesitant about the idea." She added and he scoffed.

"She would have loved me then."

"I think she would have actually."

"Please. I'm the son of a one night stand between Dad and a girl he picked up at a bar. I doubt I would have been that popular."

"Mum wouldn't have cared."

Mason was quiet but continued to ink the new lines of the tattoo.

"So…what's your life like? I've only really seen you here."

"I have a two year old girl."

"Wife?"

"Divorced. She didn't want to take care of Melody, so I got custody." He responded, not caring to elaborate.

"Melody…yet another M name."

"Amusing?" He asked as she let out a slight chuckle.

"Nothing…just it's really tradition that we all have M names." She said with a laugh. "The Prescott family is infamous for it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Dad, all his brothers, his sister, my mother, our grandparents…us. Their names all started with an M."

He was silent to this, and she sighed. Making small talk with a previously unknown older brother was proving to be more difficult than she had planned. It didn't really help that she was awkward when it came to bonding with people. Withholding a groan, she blew her breath sharply upward, pushing a bang back.

She didn't know what to do…hell how to handle this.

"…so besides tattooing…what do you do for fun?"

"I'm in a band. Not as big or as popular as Dad's band was probably."

"Okay, Dad and his teammates liked to think they had a shot…but I think they were smart enough to realize it probably wasn't going to takeoff and they were going to become sensations like the Beatles." She remarked. "Besides, Dad and Mum were starting to settle down since I had come along."

"I see. What about you?"

"Me?"

"I see the ring on your finger. You married?"

"…yeah."

"Past tense?"

"No, we're still married…he's just not here."

"Dead?"

"_If only..." _She thought. Then she wouldn't have had to worry about his mental state for so long.

"No." She replied shortly. He didn't push, obviously he could see that it was awkward for her.

"Have any kids?"

"Two. My daughter Max, and my son Harry."

"I see you didn't give Harry an M name."

"He's my godson. His parents…died…when he was a year old. I've been taking care of him since then." She replied softly and he briefly paused, glancing up at her.

"I see."

More awkward silence, the only sound was the buzzing of the drill. Finally Mason moved away and Moria looked at him.

"Well I think that should do it for today." Mason responded gruffly and Moria nodded getting off the table after it had been bandaged properly. "Be easy on it."

"I will…thanks. See you later?"

"…yeah." He responded. She hesitated before quickly hugging him and then leaving. He stood there briefly before sighing and going over to clean his tools.

"…you know, you shouldn't be so awkward around her." His colleague stated looking over at his friend. "She's trying to make a connection with you."

"It's been 36 years. 31 for her. You can't expect me to bounce right back after finding out that my dad didn't abandon me, just died. You can't even expect me to forgive him."

"I'm not. And I doubt she is either. The point is, however, she wants to be able to make a connection."

"How can I? She only sees the good her family was. How can she understand why I resent them?"

"How do you know she's not resentful?" The older tattooist asked and the young man looked at him. "She lost both her parents tragically in an accident, and judging by her personality and demeanor, had to go through a lot of hell afterwards. Do you not think she isn't slightly resentful for her parents leaving her so suddenly and quickly? That's the difference between you and her Mason. You had a mother. She had only herself as immediate family." He responded before getting up. "Don't take your own vendetta out against her. She doesn't want to be alone just as much as you don't."

Mason looked down at the drill and sighed, pushing his hair back.

* * *

><p>The year progressed rather rapidly. Moria hadn't been much surprised that Harry had gotten caught sneaking out. And it wasn't that surprising, though annoying, that McGonagall had deducted 50 points each from Hermione, Neville, Harry, and Draco. That had resulted in her lecturing Lavender and Parvarti after she had caught them teasing Hermione and writing notes about her. She had also given the pair detention, and had warned to count their blessings that she didn't take away more points as she didn't' tolerate or ignore bullying. But what had annoyed her about was Harry's punishment was to go into the Forbidden Forest, and when she had found what had actually transpired there, she was quite sure that Lily and James probably heard her yell angrily at Dumbledore and at Hagrid. It had been two weeks since then and she was <em>still<em> fuming.

"Honestly, I know James and Sirius went out there, but they were older than 11." She hissed out angrily as she stormed down the street towards Mason's tattoo shop. It was the end of the exam periods, and she had finished up with her exams. She would start grading them that night, but honestly she needed _something_ to distract her and not go and kill the half-giant, even though she knew his heart had been in the right place.

Mason looked up and offered a half grin.

"You seem stressed."

"Contemplating murdering someone."

"Sounds interesting." He joked as Moria sighed, plopping down next to him. They had finished with her left arm and were now working on her right, a phoenix covering her arm and other scar. The outline was done, and now it was just coloring in. "But seeing as I would rather not be seen as an accomplice, I suppose I'll just remain in the dark."

"Good idea." She grumbled as the familiar buzz and then the pricking against her skin. Silence then reigned for a large amount of time. Moria was trying to think of something to say, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

"So…I was wondering if you would want to meet Harry and Max soon. Summer is going to be happening, and I bet they're curious." She finally suggested after two hours. Silence answered her and she looked over to see his expression had cooled. "Mason?"

"I doubt it's a good idea."

"How come?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Because."

"Now, as a teacher, I must explain that because isn't an answer." She teased, but earned no laugh. "So…why?"

"Because I'm only half an uncle. And I doubt they want to know about the bastard uncle."

"Here we go…" She grumbled and his eyes narrowed. They were silent again and he finished the coloring for that day.

"One more session and it should be…"

"What is it going to take for you to even sort of like me?" She interrupted as she bandaged her arm. He looked at her. "Do you hate me because I look like dad so much, or is there something else that you seem to think I shouldn't know?"

"Moria-"

"Look I'm used to holding back shit all the time. It drove my husband and friends insane when they had to try and guess what was going through my head, but I got better at it. Why is it you seem to be under the impression that I'll let you do the same-"

"You don't get it do you?!" He suddenly snapped and she paused. "You don't get how I feel that after nearly my entire life, I find out my dad didn't abandon me, instead died. You think I'd be happy about it, but I still fucking resent it. I resent not knowing him, but you seem to not really understand-"

"You don't think I don't resent them?" She barked angrily, turning fully. He went silent. "I remember my mother screaming, Dad screaming and then nothing. When I woke up I was surrounded by car parts and fire and then I found Dad already dead. I held my mother's hand as she died, and you don't think I _resent_ that?" She hissed out angrily.

"You had them for five years, I never had my dad and my mother was a fucking drunk who didn't want me in the first place!"

"You think I don't understAND?!" Her voice rising. "JESUS CHRIST, MASON! I RESENT THEM SO MUCH!" She finally screamed, her voice cracking and Mason stilled. "My parents DIED when I was five, and I had to face the reality that no matter how many times I wished on a star or blew candles out on a cake, they wouldn't come back! I resent them for dying! I resent them for leaving me! I resent the rest of my family for dropping me off with an uncle who abused me and made into someone who HATES emotions! I resent gaining friends only to lose them! I have so much resent because of a SINGLE CHOICE that my parents made that it changed my life!"

"Then why do you DEFEND THEM!?"

"BECAUSE AT THE END OF THE DAY, THEY'RE MY FAMILY!" She screamed, and roaring silence filled the air. Her hands were fists now, and she was shaking horribly, fighting back tears. "Because every night when I feel like I should hate them, I remember that Dad died because he jumped to save me. That Mama tried to comfort me instead of saving her strength. That they loved me no matter what. And I HATE myself for that. Because at the end of the day, each and every day I wonder why I was left alive while they _weren't_. So don't you dare-"

Another interruption suddenly entered, but this one made Moria's heart stop as an owl flew in, looking at her, a note clutched in his talon.

"What the hell…" Mason muttered as Moria snatched the letter and read its contents. Her face became a sickly pale color and she stood up abruptly and went for her pocket. "Moria?" He asked as she pulled out a stick.

"I'll be back soon!" She said hurriedly and he barely uttered a syllable before with a pop she was gone. He looked at the empty spot before looking at his drink, wondering if he was just hallucinating.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?!" Moria exclaimed as she opened the door to the Hospital Wing. "Where's Harry?!"<p>

"Now Moria, relax, he's alright."

"Then where is he?!"She exclaimed and Pomfrey moved allowing her to see her unconscious godson. She hurried over to his side, her hands shaking horribly as she pushed his messy hair back.

"Poppy, may I speak to Moria alone momentarily. I shall not impeded too long on your duties."

"Oh…of course Albus." Poppy said, still shocked that the girl who had barely shed a tear when she had been in school looked on the brink of breaking down at this very moment. Silence reigned and Moria finally looked up.

"…you said nothing would happen."

"It seemed that Voldemort wished to gain the Philosopher's Stone, and used Quirrel to do so."

"You are telling me that Harry faced Voldemort again? Please tell me you're joking!" she asked, her voice rising just above a whisper. "You said-!"

"You know that I never believed he had ever been gone for good, Moria," Dumbledore told her. "But he didn't have a corporeal form this time." he added. Moria cursed under her breath, sliding her hand across her face, before looking at him.

"Harry really is okay right?" Moria inquired. "How hurt is he?"

"Poppy believes Harry is just in need of a long rest." Dumbledore stated and Moria exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself.

"How is he still alive? Voldemort wouldn't have stopped with knocking Harry unconscious, and as happy as I am that Harry isn't dead, how is he still alive?"

"I believe Lily's love protected him. It's the most powerful charm known to magic. Which brings up an interesting issue."

"And that is?"

"I believe that him being around blood relatives of Lily's will-"

"No. Absolutely not." Moria interrupted. "I'm not going to subject my son to those creeps."

"Even if his life relies on it?"

"I-" She began but hesitated.

"I will ensure that Harry will be taken care of by the Dursley's. You have my word. And it will only be for a week or two each summer."

"But-"

"I'll go too."

Moria looked up and there was Max, her normally neat, wavy hair, unkempt and wild.

"Max-"

"If Harry needs to be there for a little bit to be protected, then he should go. BUT, I'm going with him. They can't beat two of us up without getting into trouble." Max said huffing.

"Sweetie, I don't even know if I'm going to let Harry go to the Dursley's." Moria remarked.

"If it's to protect him, I'll go with." Max stated with a proud huff and pride filtered into Moria, though it did little to make her feel better at the prospect of Harry being with the bastards who would have kept him in a crawlspace. But just by looking at Dumbledore, she could see gears turning and her chances of winning dwindling. She sighed and kissed Harry's forehead, relieved that here he was safe and sound.

And then slowly, her memory of what had happened minutes earlier surfaced and she nearly groaned at the memory of Mason.

She was screwed.

* * *

><p>It taken her a few days and was only when Harry had woken up and had assured her he was fine, did Moria return to Mason's tattoo shop. She stood there awkwardly, wanting nothing more than to run in the opposite direction. The door opened and Mason stood there.<p>

"Um hi….look…we…"

"Just get inside you idiot. You need to tell me what the heck happened." He stated and dragged her inside and into the backroom. Moria stood there awkwardly.

"So…did you figure out how to teleport or something?" He finally asked and she let out a scornful laugh.

"No…that'd make more sense then what I'm about to tell you." She muttered, pushing her hair back.

"So…"

"I'm a…witch."

"…very funny, what are you really?"

"I'm being serious, I'm a witch." Moria responded with a huff, crossing her arms angrily.

"Okay, look…I may have been a kid who tried to fly off of rooms on a broom once and awhile, but I grew out of it and-"

"Accio broom." Moria commanded, and the sweeper broom that had been in the corner seemed to propel itself to her, her catching it easily in her hand. She looked at him as he gaped at her. "Don't freak out."

"You…broom…it…HOW?!"

"I told you…I'm a witch." Moria responded simply, sitting down. "There's a whole other world that people like you don't get to see unless you have someone like me in the family."

"Wait, was Dad one them?"

"No, I get it from my mother." Moria responded, looking at him in confusion. "You aren't scared?"

"More confused than anything…but, scared? No. I'm not. You're…my sister." He finally said and she looked at him. "And I think it's about time I start acting like a brother instead of an angry nearly 40 year old."

"You are allowed to be angry."

"Not at you. And…not at Dad. It's going to be tough, I'm not going to lie, however I think I need to start learning about the family I have now, and not get stuck on the family that I didn't." He remarked setting a coffee mug down in front of her. She offered a tiny, hopeful smile and he returned it.

"So…when do you want to meet Harry and Max?"

"Let's talk about it while I'm finishing up that tattoo." He remarked and she smiled.

"Alright."

**PHEW! 2****ND**** CHAPTER FINISHED! I AM WORKING ON MY OTHER FICTIONS AS WELL, BUT THIS ONE WANTED TO GET DONE! INTRO TO A NEW CHARACTER AND ON TO THE SECOND YEAR!**


	3. AN EVENTFUL SUMMER TO SAY THE LEAST

"This bites."

"It could be worse."

"How could it be worse?" Harry asked as he turned to look at Max who was drawing as they both sat under the tree in the neighborhood of Little Whinging.

"We could actually be in their house instead of just going to have to visit every day." Max remarked flicking her hand behind her to point. "Instead of staying here with Ms. Figg at night."

"…true." Harry grumbled.

"And you know Mum is totally against this."

"I know."

"I don't really understand why Professor Dumbledore insisted on you being here." Max commented and Harry shrugged. Whatever it had been about, Moria had been steadfast against it. It was one of the first times they had ever seen her violently reject whatever he had suggested to her. He had been calm as ever, but that didn't mean he hadn't made his point clear.

Lily and James Potter's sacrifice wouldn't go in vain.

But that hadn't mean Moria had been the only obstacle.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley didn't seem too much care for the sacrifice that Lily had given to her only son, and as such weren't even willing to consider letting Max and Harry stay with them. So…Dumbledore had come up with another plan.

Arabella Figg who lived just across the street would take care of them, and Harry would visit them during the day. Ms. Figg was nice enough, though her house smelled like cat and anything she gave them to eat tasted like it had been sitting there for years. But it wasn't all that horrible. They weren't in the Dursley home.

"The cats keep trying to destroy my shirt."

"You shouldn't leave it on the floor in the room then." Max stated. "The cat's like me a lot."

"Would you want a cat when you go to Hogwarts?" He asked teasingly but to his surprise, she shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind it, I guess. I mean I'd love any pet if I got one. Granted I doubt Hedwig or Maes would be happy with the addition of a third owl, so my choices are limited." She replied, thinking about Harry and Moria's owl, and he frowned almost in concentration.

"My ball!"

The two older kids looked up and saw a light blue ball bounce across the road. And following it was a small boy, toddling unsteadily towards the street where the ball had rolled into it. Harry barely managed to form a thought before the drawing pad went flying into his face and he saw Max hurrying to the road as well, waving her hands.

"No! Stop! Stop!"

The little boy did so, looking at her curiously as she picked up the ball, before looking both ways and returning the ball to him. He was young, probably only two at least. His hair was wavy blond with inquisitive green eyes a murkier shade than Harry's, she noticed with a twinge of brown embedded in them hidden under the bangs. She tsked him softly, handing the ball to him.

"You shouldn't go running into the street like that." Max gently scolded, earning a red face from the boy.

"Sowwy."

"How old are you anyways? Considering how little you are, your mum and dad shouldn't let you be wandering around by yourself." Harry asked and the little boy's face grew angry. Max barely held back a laugh. Apparently the boy thought otherwise.

"I not little!" The little boy adamantly denied. Max looked at Harry who glared at her.

"Then how old are you?"

"I'm…" The little boy trailed off, looking at his hands and, with his brow furrowing as he worked it out with his fingers. Then he lifted his hands up triumphantly, showcasing two fingers. "Two!"

"Oohhh…he's right Harry, he is a big boy. Cute too." Max stated and the little boy's face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Still doesn't answer the question on why your Mum-"

"Ryan-poo!"

Both Harry, Max, and apparently Ryan looked up and the older two's jaws nearly snapped off their face when they spotted none other than Petunia Dursley at the door staring at them with horror. Her lips then stretched and thinned as she beckoned to the little boy.

"Ryan Lilium Dursley, come here this moment darling!" She exclaimed and the boy looked at the pair waving while smile brightly.

"Buh-bye!" He chirped before toddling up to the door. They could distinctly see Petunia begin to scold him about hanging out with freaks, to which the little boy seemed confused and they only managed to see that he mouthed _'but they were nice'_ before the door shut loudly behind him.

"…blood hell."

"No kidding." Max remarked not even chastising him about the language. "If that's his mother…then he's your…cousin."

"I don't remember seeing him at the zoo last time though."

"Maybe they didn't bring him along." Max mumbled. "Being too little and all, and it was Dudley's birthday. The walking blimp probably fake cried him into staying home with a babysitter." Max commented.

"The kid is almost…I don't know…"

"Normal? A nice boy?" Max offered and he nodded. She shrugged. "I guess someone on that side of the family has to have recessive genes." Max commented. "Whatever the case, compared to Dudley, Ryan's an angel."

"Yeah." Harry agreed and then sighed as he spotted his aunt glaring at them from the window, but he didn't mistake the pair of larger, innocent eyes staring just above the window still, staring at the pair curiously and a burning need to know them.

* * *

><p>The week progressed as slow as paint drying to Max and Harry. The Dursley's, as expected only kept the two in the house long enough each day before kicking the two out to go back to Mrs. Figg's house. Moria called but apparently Dumbledore had been sending her all over the place looking for something. She didn't explain, though it was clear that she was growing annoyed with it. Whatever the case Harry's birthday was spent with Mrs. Figg and the Dursley's preparing for some meeting with some rich builder and his wife that Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from.<p>

Max glanced at the Dursley's as they listened to the instructions for the thirteenth time that day and glanced at Ryan who seemed more than happy just observing out the window and not caring what his father had to say. Good for him.

"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," Vernon stated and Max held back a groan. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be -?"

"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."

"Good, good. And Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.

"Ryan?"

"Um…sitting on the couch?" Ryan asked and Max smirked looking at Harry. He however didn't really seem all too happy. Which made sense. Having your birthday in this hellhole was one thing. Not receiving any cards or presents was quite another.

It was strange, Max noted. She didn't understand why her mother hadn't sent anything, even if she was planning on going tomorrow to pick them up and take Harry for a really nice dinner and lunch, and likely to get a really nice present, having had to promise Dumbledore that she would leave the Dursley's alone. Likewise, she didn't understand why Ron and Hermione hadn't sent him _anything_ that entire summer. It was all too strange.

"Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Harry and Max.

"And you two?"

"We'll be in Ryan's bedroom, making no noise and pretending we're not there." Both Max and Harry stated tonelessly. Though why they couldn't go back to the Figg's residence was beyond them.

"Exactly," said Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them -drinks. At eight-fifteen -"

"I'll announce dinner," said Petunia.

"And, Dudley, you'll say -"

"May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.

"My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Petunia. Max glanced at Ryan to see him look down dejectedly and frowned almost angrily at his parents.

"And you two?" said Vernon viciously to Harry.

"We'll be in Ryan's bedroom, making no noise and pretending we're not there."

"Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?"

"Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason... Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason…"

"And Ryan?"

"Um…you have pweedy hair Missus Mason?" Ryan suggested and Vernon gave a snort.

"Good enough…Dudley?"

"How about -'we had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you."'

This was too much for Petunia, Harry, and Max. Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Harry ducked under the table so they wouldn't see him laughing. Max had covered her mouth, barely holding back her laughter.

"And you two?"

"We'll be in Ryan's bedroom, making no noise and pretending we're not there." They both finally managed.

"Too right, you will." Vernon stated angrily. "The Masons don't know anything about you or your little…godsister. And it's going to stay that way. When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten."

"And we'll be gone by the next day." Max murmured and Harry nodded.

"Thank Merlin."

A little while passed with Max and Harry watching Ryan, who seemed melancholy.

"I feel bad for him." Max remarked softly as the young boy helped Petunia dry the dishes. "He doesn't get nearly as much attention as his older brother does."

"I know. I mean Mum wasn't always there because of her job, but damn she cared for both of us equally." Harry replied softly and Max nodded

"Yeah."

The pair jumped as two plates slid in front of them.

"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" Petunia snapped, pointing to the two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on two plates on the kitchen table. She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress which, with her complexion, made her look like she was a walking pink blob with a blond wig on. The pair ate their food quickly, before being pushed out of the kitchen.

"Upstairs! Hurry!"

They had only just reached the upstairs landing when the doorbell rang and Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Remember. One sound."

The pair tiptoed into the younger boy's room, covered and decorated in stars and planets. Harry sighed and went to go lie on the bed.

The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.

Both tweens nearly screamed in surprise at the house-elf, but could only manage a lowered squeak as the house-elf looked at them.

As they stared at each other, Harry heard Dudley's voice from the hall.

"May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm and leg holes.

"Er - hello," Harry stated nervously as Max closed the door as quietly as she could.

"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir ... Such an honor it is . . . ."

"Th-thank you," said Harry, edging along the wall and sinking into the desk chair. "Um…not to be rude or anything but…Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature.

"Oh - really?" said Harry. "Er - I don't want to be rude or anything, but - this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf here."

Aunt Petunias high, false laugh sounded from the living room. The elf hung his head.

"Not that he's not pleased to meet you!" Max added quickly, eyeing him darkly and Harry nodded rapidly at her glare.

"Is there…er…any particular reason you're here?"

"Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir...it is difficult, sir...Dobby wonders where to begin . . . ."

"Why don't you sit down?" Max suggested. To their horror, the house-elf burst into tears, incredibly loud tears.

"S-sit down!" he wailed. "Never ... never ever. . . "

Harry thought he heard the voices downstairs falter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything-"

"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard - like an equal-"

Max ushered him to the bed, trying to keep him quiet as Harry peeked frantically out to the hall. Thankfully no one seemed to hear them. At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration.

"You can't have met many decent wizards, or witches." Harry stated, trying to cheer him up. Dobby shook his head.

Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting,

"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby stop!" Max hissed out.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed as well, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed –

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir . . . ."

"Your family?"

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir... Dobby is a house-elf; bound to serve one house and one family forever…"

"Do they know you're here?" asked Harry curiously. Dobby shuddered.

"Oh, no, sir, no ... Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir-"

"…that's just wrong. We would never let Kreacher do that." Harry heard Max murmur and was just as bit as disturbed as she was at Dobby's proclamation.

"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"

"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments…

"But why don't you leave? Escape?"

"He can't Harry…remember what Kreacher told us when we asked why he didn't leave Grimmauld?"

"…right." Harry stated, pressing his knuckle to his mouth, thinking. "Can't anyone help you? Can't I?" He asked and almost at once, Harry wished he hadn't spoken.

Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude.

"Please," Harry whispered frantically, "please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here-"

"Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby ... Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew…" He stated and Max smiled softly. Harry, felt distinctly hot in the face.

"Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione, she-"

But he stopped quickly and Max glanced at him.

"H-Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named -"

"Voldemort?" said Harry.

Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"

"Sorry" said Harry quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron -" He stopped again and Max sighed.

Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide as headlights. 'Dobby heard tell," He said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago ... that Harry Potter escaped yet again."

"Yeah he did. And got two weeks of chores because of it." Max reminded him with a smirk, earning a glare.

"Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later... Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

There was a silence broken only by the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice.

"Look, Dobby. That's not going to happen. Harry…Harry is going Hogwarts. He belongs there."

"No, no, no," Dobby squeaked, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped as he looked at Max. "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."

"Why?" said Harry in surprise.

"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made a funny choking noise and then and before Harry could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized Harry's desk lamp, and started beating himself around the head with earsplitting yelps.

A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Harry, heart thudding madly, heard Vernon coming into the hall, calling,

"Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"

"Quick! In the closet!" hissed Harry, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door, and flinging himself into the desk chair as Max hurled herself onto the bed, and grabbed a magazine just as the door handle turned.

"What-the-devil-are-you-doing?" Vernon growled through gritted teeth, his face horribly close to Harry's. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke…One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy!"

"You do that, and my Mum will make sure you can't walk." Max warned and Vernon glared at her, a large beefy hand curling into a fist. But it seemed he was more nervous about those downstairs. He stomped flat-footed from the room. Shaking, Harry let Dobby out of the closet.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts. I've got friends there!"

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly.

"I expect they've just been - wait a minute," said Harry, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

Dobby shuffled his feet.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best -"

"Have you been stopping my letters?"

"Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, Moria's slightly slanted handwriting, and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid. Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry... Dobby hoped ... if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him ... Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir…Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach.

"Give me my letters!"

"No!"

Before Harry or Max could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open, and sprinted down the stairs. They sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. As they went down the stairs, from the dining room he heard Uncle Vernon saying,

"…tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr. Mason. She's been dying to hear…"

Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt his stomach disappear. Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby.

"Oh sh…"

"Please…they'll kill me…"

"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school -"

"Dobby…please…"

"Say it, sir -"

"I can't -"

Dobby gave him a tragic look.

"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good."

The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished. There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Harry and Max, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding. At first, it looked as though Uncle Vernon would manage to gloss the whole thing over.

"Just our nephew-very disturbed meeting strangers upsets him, so we kept him upstairs. That little girl is a friend of his. Must have crawled through the window. We'll have her taken to her mother as soon as possible" He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room as Petunia dug some ice cream out of the freezer and Harry, still shaking, started scrubbing the kitchen clean, Max beginning to help him. Uncle Vernon might still have been able to make his deal - if it hadn't been for the owl.

Aunt Petunia was just passing around a box of after-dinner mints when a huge barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and swooped out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics. Mr. Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes, and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke. Harry stood in the kitchen, clutching the mop for support, as Uncle Vernon advanced on him, a demonic glint in his tiny eyes.

"Read it!" he hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on - read it!"

Harry took it. It did not contain birthday greetings.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your_ _place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine._

_As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells_ _outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to_ _expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of_ _Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

_We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that_ _risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is_ _a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation_ _of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy._

_Enjoy your holidays! Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry looked up from the letter and gulped.

"You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school,"said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "Forgot tomention it…Slipped your mind, I daresay…"

He was bearing down on Harry like a great bulldog, all his teethbared. "Well, I've got news for you, boy...I'm locking you up and-"

There was knocking on the door and Vernon turned storming forward, Petunia following him. The pair then heard a familiar voice.

"Good eVENing Good Sir! Wonderful night if I do say so myself!"

"…Geoffrey?" Max whispered and the two poked their heads from the archway. And there stood a strange sight. There was Geoffrey, wearing a fake mustache, top hat, and hastily made up business-suit.

"What do you want!?"

"Why good Sir can't you see I'm a traveling sales man!" Geoffrey stated with a fake bravado that Vernon didn't quite catch on to. "Why I sell these 'lovely' garden gnomes!" He stated, holding up a gnome that Max and Harry were quite sure had been in the neighbor next door's yard. "Imagine how wonderful it would look if he were to _**GO **_into the_** BACKYARD**_.

In an instant, before Harry could comprehend the hint, Max had grabbed his hand.

"Do you have your wand?" She hissed out and he nodded, gesturing to his back pocket.

"Good."

"Wha-"

She yanked him as quietly as she could to the back door and opened it as Vernon began to angrily argue at Geoffrey, who seemed to be taking the act rather well. She and Harry slid out and they looked up in shock. There, was a floating blue Ford Anglia and in the seats were three familiar red heads.

"George? Fred? Ron?"

"There you two are! We were getting worried when you didn't return any of my letters!" Ron whispered. "Come on!"

"We don't know how much longer Geoffrey can distract them. He's the one who told us where you were staying and that he was getting worried about you guys, since Max promised to send little notes to him." George stated.

"Glad we did too. When we saw that couple run out like that, we knew something was going on."

"We're glad you did too. Max you up first!"

A smack nearly made him yelp.

"What was that for!?"

"I'm in a skirt!" She snapped.

"I'm your brother! The amount of times your underwear has gotten in my laundry is plenty. Come on!" He snapped back lifting her by the waist. She squeaked and though she lifted her hands allowing George and Ron to lift her glared at Harry as she climbed into the backseat.

The two red heads then grabbed his hands and began to hoist him up when they heard a loud yell.

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

"Up! Up! Fred, go up!" George hissed out and Harry felt the ground disappear from his feet as the engine of the car whined and the back door flung open. Fred hit the gas as Vernon bellowed out, trying to reach the boy dangling outside the door. Thankfully, due to his girth, he couldn't jump that high and Max could see the other Dursley's staring up at them in shock, Ryan mostly in awe.

They took off several blocks and then settled on the road, and nearly a minute after a car drove by.

"That was close."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"Like we said, Geoffrey was getting worried that he hadn't heard from you, and Ron hadn't heard anything from Harry all summer. We thought that something might have happened or the Dursley's did something. So we went to check it out." George started.

"Yeah, and it seemed fine, until that couple ran out and we saw Vernon storming towards you two."

"So we used Dad's suit he left in here and a broom to make Geoffrey look older." Ron added to George and Fred's statement. "And then he took off."

"This car…won't you get in trouble because it's using magic?" Max asked worriedly.

"Nah, this is Dad's. We're just borrowing it. George stated as a figure raced to them, panting. Geoffrey stood there, the mustache dangling on one side of their face.

"One; for a kid shaped like a whale, that cousin of yours can bloody run. Two; I said meet me in _one block_ not four!"

"We had to work on not being spotted, genius." George stated, pushing the door open and Geoffrey climbed in, squishing up with Harry and Ron, Max taking his lap.

"Just drop me off at home. I don't want Dad knowing I was gone."

"And he wouldn't now?"

"Yesterday was the full moon, Dad's been out like a light today."

"We'll bring you to the Burrow after that. We'll just say look who turned up on the doorstep!" Ron remarked. Max sincerely doubted that this would work, but didn't say anything, just staring out the window.

"I hope Mum isn't too angry at Mrs. Figg."

"I doubt she'll be angry at her. Uncle Vernon…probably." Harry remarked as he smiled looking out the window. Max offered a smile as well. They were home free.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they aren't here?" Moria asked dryly the next morning as she looked at the woman, who seemed guilty.<p>

"Like I said, they never made it here last night. I thought they had stayed with the Dursley's but Vernon has been ranting and raving like crazy. So it's safe to assume that-"

"They flew away!" A tiny voice exclaimed. Moria turned and looked down at a little boy who was looking at her with gleeful excitement.

"Flew?"

"Uh-huh! There was this caw, and it was floating and Hawwy and Max flew away in it!" He exclaimed. "Mummy, Dudley, and Daddy were so suwpwised and the salesperson wan away!"

"….can you tell me what that salesman looked like?" Moria asked calmly, beginning to come up with a theory.

"He was tall, but not taller than Daddy. He had blond hair, a weally weird suit, and a mustache!" The little boy exclaimed. Moria contemplated and then sighed, with a chuckle in under it.

"Of all the things…" She murmured. "Thank you, Mr…." She began and the boy beamed.

"Ryan! My name's Ryan!" He exclaimed with a cheery blush, before looking back towards the playground as other children called him away. "Buh-bye lady!"

Moria laughed and then glanced at Mrs. Figg.

"Who was he?"

"Ryan Dursley."

"…huh? Since when did Petunia have another kid?" Moria asked, stunned. Arabella shrugged.

"About two years ago. The poor boy is rather ignored by his family though. I think it has to do with the rumors."

"Oh?"

"They say he was the result of an…affair, if you get my understanding."

Moria nearly laughed, legit laughed. The idea of Petunia, of all people having an affair was almost laughable, as she hated rumors.

"What made you think that?"

"I saw a car in the parking spot that Vernon is normally in, when he wasn't there and on a trip. Plus it was a rather horrible car, nothing that those two would normally have." Arabella huffed and Moria's eyebrows rose, glancing at the Dursley house before sighing.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

A few minutes later Moria was standing by the phone listening to the ring. Then it picked up.

"_Lupin residence, the younger, more attractive Lupin speaking."_

"Hello Geoffrey." Moria remarked, her lips twitching into a smirk.

"_Dad's still out of it…so if you want to talk to him…"_

"Actually, I had to ask you a hypothetical question." She stated and silence answered her. "Now hypothetically, let's say one of your friends had a car that could fly…"

She could hear shifting and could almost feel nervousness begin to set in. She smiled.

"You wouldn't happen to know if that is possible…would you?"

"_Er…"_

She heard a voice in the background, and recognized it as Molly and under Geoffrey's breath heard him mutter an expletive. She sighed apologetically.

"I'll guess that's a yes then?"

"…_She's getting my dad. How grounded do you think I'm going to be."_

"That's…debatable. Are Harry and Max alright?"

"_Yeah, they're fine. They're at the Burrow as far as I know."_ Geoffrey remarked and then Moria could hear Remus yell for Geoffrey. _"I have to go…if you don't see me, Dad's gone and murdered me."_

"I will weep tears at your funeral." She teased and the teen groaned before hanging up. She smiled slightly and then turned to the older woman.

"Well, I've got a good start on where they are. Thank you so much for watching over them this last week, I owe you."

"It's never a problem. Those two are rather polite young children. Maxine enjoyed my cats immensely." She stated, scratching under the chin of one of them affectionately, who began to purr.

"I bet."

* * *

><p>"So…all things considered, her punishment wasn't…horrible." Max commented as she and Harry walked through Diagon Alley. In truth, they had already gotten a lecture from Mrs. Weasley, and only a few hours after did Moria show up. Likewise she lectured them, but after they explained what Dobby had done, she had lightened up on them. "I mean, doing the chores with Kreacher isn't that-Hey! Harry wait up!"<p>

Harry had grinned and took off into the crowd, listening to his sister cry out and try to follow him in the crowd. "Harry, wait up!" Max called out, panting as she tried to keep up with her brother. In all honesty this summer had been hellish. She just hoped her first year wouldn't be as adventurous as Harry's had been. Still she couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. She had already gotten her uniform and thankfully there had been no Malfoy sighting, and had gotten all the ingredients for potions. She had reread her mother's old potion school books as had Harry in an attempt to have one level over Snape this year, but somehow both children doubted, and all that was left now was Harry and her school books, as well as her wand. It was more crowded in Diagon Alley than normal, which she didn't particularly understand as they had come around the same time last year and even though it was crowded, it wasn't this crowded. They had seen the Weasley's heading there and while Moria paid for the uniforms they had gone ahead to catch up. Harry stopped, allowing her time to push herself through the crowd to him.

"What's the hurry?" She panted out. "I don't think the Weasley's are going to leave the bookstore just yet." She said. "I mean look at the line."

"I know I just want to actually get the books before the store closes. What's with the influx of people today?" Harry said as they continued to elbow and squeeze their way through. Max then spotted a sign and groaned.

"It's because Lockhart is here…see? It's a book signing." Max complained and Harry looked at her amused.

"Why is it that you and Aunt Moria seem to not like his stuff? The rest of the female population seems to fancy him."

"That's because Mummy and I are sensible enough to see he's an extremely self-absorbed git." Max complained as they managed to get into the bookstore, which surprisingly was less crowded than outside the store.

"Maxine, be reasonable. I've read his books and he seems to be quite an honorable man." A voice interjected and they spotted Hermione as they turned. Behind her were Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. Max waved at Ginny, who waved back only for her to face redden as she spotted Harry. As the pair reached the group, a sudden hush came over the crowd following a flash of a camera and a gaggle of girls, women becoming alert, including Hermione. They then spotted a foppish, blandly handsome wizard with wavy blonde hair and particularly straight and shiny teeth. Hermione sighed dreamily and Max looked at Harry as though to say _'if I ever do something along those lines…kill me'_ to which he shrugged. Lockhart continued to pose for the camera, not noticing Harry until a photographer stepped onto Ron's foot, causing his to yell out and gain the attention of the fame seeking wizard, who spotted Harry.

"Ladies and gentleman," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is!" he exclaimed and Max heard Harry groan as everyone's attention swiveled towards him. Before Max could react she was shoved away, Ron barely managing to catch her as a photographer grabbed and dragged Harry to where he was standing next to Lockhart. After listening to an egotistical speech about being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and then Lockhart giving Harry his DADA books free of charge, he shooed the now embarrassed boy back towards the group.

"You okay?" he asked Max who nodded, pointing at Ron.

"He caught me." She said appreciatively. "How about you?"

"Annoyed." He grumbled. And they moved as a line formed for the books to be signed by Lockhart. Max sighed.

"Well, let's head out before we get run over again." She suggested and once Arthur and Molly had been given their children's books began to head out. That was until they were stopped by a certain blonde haired boy.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter. Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Draco snarled, his lips curling in a smirk. Harry glared at him, but it was Ginny who spoke up.

"Leave him alone." She warned, glaring at him. Draco glanced down and her and then looked at Harry with malice.

"Oh, look, Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend." He teased, causing Ginny and even Harry to blush. However before Draco could add insult to injury, a handle of a can tapped on his shoulder pushing that side of his body towards it.

"Now, now Draco, where are your manners?" An older man said. Max observed him, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that this was Draco's father. They looked completely alike, right down to the pompous attitude.

"Yes Father." Draco replied, though he sounded annoyed that he couldn't bother the group anymore. His father looked at the group with bored eyes till he landed his sights on Harry. Max bristled as he moved his cane and shifted Harry's bangs with it.

"Mr. Potter! Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me, your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you." He said. Harry moved away from the cane and kept his glare straight at Lucius.

"Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer." Harry responded and Lucius smirked.

"You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish." He said. Hermione crossed her arms, glaring at him as well.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." She said and his attention turned to her.

And you must be Miss Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" he asked and no one could mistake the threat involved in the sentence. He then looked at the rest of the group. "Let me see. Red hair... vacant expressions..." he said and picked up some of Ginny's books before tossing it back into Ginny's cauldron. "…tatty second hand books... you must be the Weasleys." He suggested. At that moment Arthur appeared. He noticed his coworker and his smile shifted into that of an annoyed one. He tried to ignore him and looked at the children.

"Children, it's mad in here. Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well. Weasley senior." Lucius drawled and Arthur stiffened, finally looking at him.

"Lucius."

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime. Though judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" he said, a Malfoy smirked etched on his face. Arthur's face hardened.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." He said harshly and Lucius scoffed, looking at the group of children disdainfully.

"Clearly. Associating with muggles. And I thought your family could sink no lower."

"And you would be the expert in that wouldn't you, Malfoy?" a voice behind Lucius asked. He turned and Max could see shock register on his face when he saw it was Moria standing behind him. Her eyes were cool, both Max and Harry could see anger etched in them. "Considering the types of slime you associate with." She added.

"Moria Black." Lucius responded. "What a surprise. And here I had merely assumed Draco was pulling my leg that a woman who was believed to have died was his teacher."

"Yes, you would have liked that wouldn't you?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm, before glancing at everyone else. "Sorry I was late; I was held back a bit."

"What for? Getting Potter another broom?" Draco mocked. Moria glanced at him and then smirked, looking back at Lucius.

"It seems your son has about the same amount of manners as you did back in the school days Lucius, but he seems to be rather slow on concealing that. You may wish to work on that. Riches can only get one so far without a good mask." She commented and Lucius's eyes narrowed.

"Uncle."

Moria glanced up and spotted another young woman, this one just as pale and blond as Malfoy and Draco walked up. Other than the same hair and eye color, she clearly didn't fit the duo as her hair was a spiky and choppy, her clothes untucked and with a wrinkled quality, earrings pierced on both sides. Her accent clearly seemed to be Russian and she was taller than her cousin Draco by several inches.

Both males glanced at her in the upmost disgust but she merely shrugged.

"Aunt Narcissa imformed me that she wishes for you to accompany her to lunch. You two are most tardy." She explained in a dry tone, clearly having a great knowledge of English.

"Come Draco. Your mother must be wondering why we are so tardy." Lucius stated and with one last glare at the entire group, walked out of the store, brushing against Moria. Moria glared at the back of the Malfoy's. Max and Ginny however were busy looking at the girl. She seemed to be about their age, and was what to both of them considered had a regal quality to her. She glanced at them then gave a slight bow to her head before going to follow her uncle and cousin out. Max finally looked back at her mother who sighed dramatically before looking back at the group with a smile on her face.

"Well, that was fun. Now then, who wants to get some ice cream? My treat." She asked. The Weasley's continued staring at her in shock, before both Fred and George broke out laughing, and Ron grinned triumphantly.

"Bloody hell, your Mum is wicked!" Ron said. Max blushed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear a small smile on her face.

"Malfoy has been like that since we were kids at Hogwarts, I didn't back down then, I don't know why he expected me to back down now." Moria stated with a smile, glancing at Arthur with a large grin. "Well let's go then shall we? As Arthur did say, it is mad in here."

"Why hello, Miss. I do say you are quite lucky to have such a son whose fame precedes himself." A voice stated and nearly every child groaned, except for Hermione, as they looked over their shoulders and saw Gilderoy Lockhart strode towards them. Moria's eyebrow rose as she watched him.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Miss…"

"Black. Moria Black." She replied shortly as he extended his hand. "You must be the new Defense Professor."

"Why yes I happen to be. Can't be too difficult with my background, right?"

"…right…" Moria responded. "I'm professor of the History of Magic. We'll be colleagues."

She had extended her hand merely as a handshake, which he had returned and shook it to the point Moria was sure her arm was about to fly off, however as he slowed, he began to brush his thumb across her knuckle. Harry noticed and his eyes narrowed.

"I hope that we'll sometime be more than colleagues." He stated simply, giving her a dazzling smile. She returned the smile.

And then there was a rather loud crack that everyone in the group heard.

Lockhart's color in his face drained and was replaced with a sickly pale color as he tried to yank his hand out of the death grip Moria had placed on his hand, her face still with a smile, though it had become cold.

"I prefer just colleagues." She stated simply before letting go, nearly causing him to fly backwards. "Professor." She added then looked at her children and their friends. "Let's continue shopping, shall we."

Harry and Max nodded, trying hard not to laugh as they chanced a glance at Lockhart, who seemed stunned, and then followed their mother quickly.

* * *

><p>"Where did he go?" She grumbled softly as Max looked around the crowded street. Harry had seemingly vanished into the crowd. Max had hoped to show him her wand, but seeing as he and Ron had walked away while she and Ginny were looking at the wands. She had assumed it was because Ginny was able to get a wand and Ron hadn't, but still…<p>

Her thoughts were thrown off as she was suddenly yanked down the alleyway towards Knockturn Alley. Looking up, she spotted a familiar form.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Malfoy?!" She snapped at Draco wrenching out of his grip as he glared and rounded her.

"Well, well look at the high and mighty Maxine Black. Think you're tough stuff with who your brother is, don't you? I saw you looking at us like you were better."

"Wow, humility is lost on you and your family isn't it, Draco? I'm glad my father left your side of the family."

"Shut up, blood traitor." He snapped shoving her backwards. "Now come on."

"Yeah right, call me a blood traitor after you drag me off the main street, and sssuuurrreee…I'll go walking into KnockTurn Alley with you." She snapped in sarcasm. "Besides, Mum always told Harry and me that we aren't allowed to go in there."

"You're such a little baby. My father allows me in there all the time." He stated haughtily and then looked at her with a glare. "Then again, I don't think a itty bitty, goody two-shoes girl like you would be able to handle it. Want to fin-"

The threat however was cut off as Draco made a high pitched squawking sound and his grip on her forearms disappeared. Max heard a strange sound of fabric being stretched mixed in with Russian words. She then noticed the figure standing behind Draco. It was his cousin…and she had gained a tight grip on Draco's boxers apparently, stretching them up.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have no class or shame." The girl scolded darkly, pulling the boy up by his underwear. "If your mother saw you now, she would surely weep for your stupidity."

Draco let out a high-pitched squeak as she pulled higher and Max could have sworn she heard the seems pop and snap from the extreme angle they were being put through.

"Now when I let you go, you are to turn around and return to your parents side, am I clear?" She asked and Draco nodded. She released his undergarments and gave a swift spank to his rear, earning another yelp, and pointed to the street.

"Our father's will hear of this. Mark my words. You'll be on the next port key back to Russia."

"Your father will do no such thing unless he wants to meet the wrath of my father." She snapped back at him. "Remember your cowardly father fears mine. As should you." She warned and Draco paled before his cheeks became pink and he stormed away. The girl looked at Max and then turned to leave as well.

"Wait! What's your name?" Max asked suddenly and the girl paused looking back at her with silver eyes. She tsked.

"Nysa. My name is Nysa."

"Thank you…Nysa." Max stated timidly and the other looked at her then gave a slight bow with her head before disappearing into the crowd.

"-ax? Max!"

She turned around to the sound of her name and spotted Harry, who looked at her confused.

"What were you doing in Knockturn Alley?"

"Don't ask." Max grumbled, before looking at him and Ron. "What were you two doing? Where did you two go?"

"Busy."

"Busy with what? I mean, come on Harry it's really crowded, all they would need was someone snatching you and then what would hap-"

Her lecture was cut off as Harry held up a small white kitten, black spots raining down on his backside, and his tail virtually absent of any white, though there were several spots visible of it, almost in some ways reminding her of Hedwig's markings. The kitten stared at her with large turquoise eyes.

"It's a mixture between a thank you and a happy birthday." He stated. "Ron helped me out at Magical Menagerie. From what the salesman said, he and his siblings were Bengal kittens that he had got a few weeks ago. Really popular too, since he was the last one left. Now, remember he's a boy, so you can't have a girly name for him, and we have to get him used to Hedwig and Maes but I asked Mum and she said it would be al-"

He was cut off as both boys were drawn into a tight hug and both were kissed on the cheek. Ron's face turned a bright shade of red, but Max took no notice as she plucked the tiny kitten out of Harry's hand, who mewed loudly at her.

"Oh thank you so much! He's absolutely adorable!" She exclaimed happily scratching behind his ear and he purred softly, and she smiled brightly. She looked at her brother and beamed.

"Come on, our mum's are probably wondering where we are." Max said with a smile and the boys took lead as she followed, holding her tiny kitten happily. She chanced a glance behind her shoulder and saw Nysa standing near Twilfitt and Tatting's, her boredom apparent on her face. As though she sensed being looked at, she looked up and latched onto Max with her eyes. She held her captured there for a moment, before Max turned and followed Harry and Ron, but the strange girl who had stopped Draco stayed fresh in her mind as she returned to her mother's side, but as the weeks progressed towards the arrival of September the 1st, her mind drifted to Hogwarts and what adventures she would have there.

**PHEW THIS TOOK LONGER THAN I EXPECTED, SORRY ABOUT THAT, I HAD FINALS AND THEN COLLEGE GRADUATION TO THINK ABOUT XD HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**


End file.
